


Can we keep up with the ruse?

by ithinkiloveyoubetternow



Series: Nurseydex week [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, nurseydexweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/pseuds/ithinkiloveyoubetternow
Summary: 5 times Nursey and Dex do not talk about it + 1 time they do





	Can we keep up with the ruse?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first day of nurseydex week everyone! Can't wait to read the things everyone comes up with :) 
> 
> Characters belong to Ngozi  
> Title from Sober - Lorde
> 
> Prompt: Getting together/Mutual pining

The Haus hummed pleasantly with activity. All around him people were running around with stuff to put in their room. There was a lot of yelling as people ran across friends they hadn't greeted yet. People were tackled into hugs. Energy buzzed through the air. Nursey smiled, a warm feeling pooling in his gut at the sight of his friends all in one place again. 

He let it all wash over him. Nursey felt ready for his second year at Samwell, feeling like he belonged among these people. During the summer, he had travelled to Mexico to visit relatives with his mom, it had been inspiring and emotional for both of them. It had been nice to feel like there was a place for him there too. He had a few good stories in his back pocket to re-enact for the guys.

However right now, he was happy to just sit there in the kitchen talking to Bitty and his mom about their summer. Stories about their baking adventures flew through the air. They spun them together, the words almost overlapping. Nursey could imagine the stories like the lattice of one of Bitty's beautiful pies. He guessed that they produced some stunners when they baked together. Their love for each other felt so similar to the love he felt for his mom that his thoughts turned whistful for a minute.

He was pulled out of his reverie when Dex walked in. Summer looked good on him. Nursey hadn't been looking last year, focused on himself and trying to fit into a new team. But now he definitely noticed how the sun had made Dex's freckles stand out more. He looked taller somehow. More confident. More muscular too, he noticed when he looked at his arms. 

They didn't leap into each other's arms. That wasn't them. But Nursey offered up his fist to bump and after a moment Dex completed the gesture. Their eyes lingered for a second, before Dex started greeting the rest of the guys gathered too. Nursey didn't think much of it at the time. Dex looked good, so did a lot of his teammates. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He tuned back into the conversation with Bitty. And if he noticed that evening, that when he chanced some glances at Dex again, Dex was staring right back, he didn't mention it.

* * *

  
Winter screw was a tame affair, Rans and Holster had set everyone up with dates through an elaborate matching system only they knew how to work. Nursey was frankly scared to ask, for fear of being roped into their obsessive shenanigans.

Before the dance, they had all gotten dressed in the Haus. There'd been some chirping over wardrobe choices, but ultimately everyone's looks had turned out nicely. While browsing the outfits of his dapper teammates, Nursey's eyes had lingered a little longer on Dex than anyone else. Somehow the fucker managed to look stunning in a suit that didn't even fit him that well. When Nursey caught himself thinking that the way Dex's jacket had to be rolled up his arms a bit, looked adorable; he knew he was screwed. 

He didn't give it much thought, he had his date to focus on. Nursey's date, Laura, had been fun to talk to. They danced until they were too sweaty to move. But ultimately he couldn't see it leading anywhere. He tried not to think that there might be someone else he was holding out for. He knew it wasn't fair to Laura to drag it on if he wasn't completely invested. After the dance he had dropped her off at her dorm, hugging her goodnight.He told he had a lovely time and he'd like to be friends.

At team lunch the next day, he dutifully reported back to Holster. He seemed a tad disappointed that he hadn't been able to "match up your beautiful face with an equally deserving face, bro" but ultimately seemed pleased that he'd had a good time.

Ransom had winked and said, "Don't worry bro. I have some swasome prospects lined up for you."

Nursey didn't want to insult his captains too much. He answered "That's really nice of you Rans, but I don't know if I want that right now."

"Oh, you just want to enjoy the single life right now? No worries bro!"

"Yeah Nurse, we'll offer our services to help you pull at the next kegster. Only the best for our little frog." Holster added.

Nursey suddenly felt like that would be even worse, he really appreciated his captains' enthousiasm. At least  he did about 80% of the time. But right now he didn't seem to have the energy to even think about seducing someone.

"I.. uh.. might like someone actually." He resisted the urge to flick his eyes across the table. He was not some lovestruck maiden, pining from afar.

"Ooohh. Do we know her?" Something must have showed on his face then because Ransom quickly added. "Or him? You know we're fine with whatever, bro."

"Thanks guys. That's good to hear." He smiled at them encouragingly. They meant well.

"Of course bro, we got your back. Always." The fact that they said this almost in unison was equal parts creepy and reassuring.

Nursey held out his fist to bump against theirs and dug back into his meal. Then Wicks knocked over his water and everyone immediately started chirping him for it. Nobody brought up Nursey or potential crushes again, for which he was grateful. Although he did notice Ransom looking at him intently from across the table, with a look in his eyes that said he was storing away some of this information for later.

* * *

They were all lying on the gross couch in the Haus. It was still too cold out to hang out at the lake, so they had to make do. Nursey was spread out over Dex and Chowder's legs. He looked liquid in a puddle of blankets. Dex closed his laptop with a satisfied sigh, having finished earlier than expected with his homework. He smiled, looking down at his friend. Ever beautiful, but especially now when he looked this relaxed. Chowder's head was on his shoulders. He eyes were closed as he listened to music. They both looked so peaceful. Now was as good a time as any.

Dex cleared his throat. "Hey Nurse, it's your birthday next week right?" When Nursey hummed to confirm, he continued. "You have any plans yet?"

Nursey sat up straighter to look at him. "Not really dude, why?"

"Oh, I was thinking maybe we could hang out?" He turned to look at Chowder, who by now had opened his eyes.

Chowder frowned. "Oh, sorry Nursey I already made plans with Cait. I could ask her if she could reschedule?" His frown deepened.

Nursey squeezed his leg. "Chill C, it's freezing outside. Your face might stay stuck like that." Chowder stuck his tongue out at him. Nursey laughed. "Haha, no really. It's chill. It's Valentine's day. Don't let me keep you away from your girl." He bumped his fist against Chowder's. "We'll celebrate later, yeah?"

Chowder nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!" 

Dex smiled to himself. He just loved that feeling of knowing his best friends were also best friends. He cleared his throat again. Frowned. He was starting to sound like he had a throat infection or something. "So, uhm, are we going to hang then?"

Nursey raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Yeah, sure bro. We could watch a movie. I could finally get some culture in you. And you won't be able to say anything because it's my birthday." He smirked at Dex.

Dex resisted the urge to throw a pillow at him. He resorted to just glare at him. "Yeah, let's! Derek."

"Great! William." More eyebrow raising and smirking.

"Yes. Great. It's a date." Dex gave into the urge to throw a pillow at him. They wrestled meekly on the couch for a minute and that was that. 

Over the course of the next week Dex started fretting. Nursey had reacted so chill to his proposal. Did he even know it was a date? Maybe he hadn't been clear enough. He had kind of been counting on Chowder already having plans on Valentine's day. He did call it a date though. Ugh, if only he could read Nursey's chill exterior better. He'd probably have better chances romancing a stone in the lake. 

Eventually he was fed up with fretting. He decided to text Nursey. 

 **me** : hey nurse, we still on for next week? Or have you made other plans? It's okay if you have, just let me know :)

He frowned at his phone. No, that wouldn't do. He tried again.

 **me** : Hi! Have you remembered the plans we made last week? Don't forget to pick out some movies for my uncultured ass ;) looking forward to it!

He sighed. That was even worse. Did he suddenly forget to text? This was Nursey he was texting. Someone he'd texted dozens of times before. Maybe that just made it worse. How was het supposed to signal that this text was different without seeming too obvious? He took a deep breath, trying again. 

 **me:** yo nurse! Don't forget we have a date on Wednesday, I'll bring popcorn and as promised you can pick the movie :) 

He sent it before he could change his mind again. God, was it this hard for everyone? He jumped when his phone buzzed. 

 **Nursey** : I haven't Dexy, dw ;) I'll have some sweet movies picked out for ya on wed syt 

Dex sighed. Guess this was as much confirmation as he was going to get. 

On the night of Nursey's birthday, they cuddled up on Nursey's bed. He had the softest and the coziest blankets so it seemed logical to do this in his room. Dex kind of wished he had invited Nursey to his own room, though, maybe he'd feel less nervous on home turf. 

During the movie, Dex tried to dissect every cue that Nursey emitted. Did he always lean his head so casually on Dex's shoulder? Did his hands always feel so warm when they brushed Dex's? Did he always look so radiant in the light of Dex's laptop?

They stayed talking for a good couple of hours after, chirping each other's taste in movies. It was nice though, they even found some middle ground with, of all things, Sandra Bullock movies. 

"I don't know why either! She's just so," Nursey gestured broadly into the air "you know?"

Dex laughed, eyes crinkling. "Yes! I know!"

They fell into a comfortable silence, munching on some of the snacks that were left over from the stash Dex brought.

"Hey Nurse?"

"Hmm?" Nursey hummed, eyes half-lidded with sleep.

"This was nice right? You had a good time?" Dex knew his anxiety was probably apparent in the way his voice went higher.

Nursey's eyes slipped close completely. "Yes, this was nice Dex. Thanks for a good birthday. This was nice of you. Maybe we should do movie nights."

Dex couldn't stop his heart from leaping if he tried. "You want to make this a regular thing?"

"Yeah man, if you want." Nursey opened his eyes again. "How else am I supposed to refine your tastes? Oh, maybe Chowder would want to join too. I bet he'd have some interesting picks too. Best friend movie dates." Nursey chuckled. "I bet C will make t-shirts."

Dex closed his eyes for a second. Just for a second he felt dramatic enough that he might not open them again. So that was it. Nursey wanted friend dates. That was fine. It would have to be fine. The only thing that would be worse is if he managed to lose Nursey completely by messing up their friendship. 

He cleared his throat. "Haha yeah, frog  movie nights. Awesome."

After, he didn't bring it up with anyone. He didn't want to raise suspicion. He did text Chowder the next week though.

 **me** : you and cait are lucky bro

 **Chowder** : I know :) what brought this on?

 **me** : just thinking :) love can be hard, yknow

 **Chowder** : yeah :( if you ever need to talk I'm here

 **me** : thanks chow, but like I said just thinking :) don't worry

 **Chowder** : ur my best friend, I always worry

 **me** : that's sweet C. thanks for worrying 

 **Chowder** : got your back!

* * *

 "Ooppff! There that's the last one." Dex dropped his bag filled with clothes on the bed. He wanted to drop right along it but he also didn't want to have to wash his sheets the first day he got here just because he couldn't wait until he showered before getting his sweaty body all over his sheets. 

"I feel like if someone dumped feathers over me right now, they would all stick to me."

"Why would someone even do that?" Dex turned around to look at Nursey. He was poking at his stomach, presumably to check its levels of stickiness. 

"Always gotta be prepared for Lax bro attacks, bro. Once you drop your guard, that's how they get you." 

He looked so serious that Dex couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry Nurse, got your back." 

Nursey looked at him sideways, smiling. It made his eyes crinkle. "Thanks Dexy, I'm going to take a shower though. You know, just in case the Lax bros manage to overtake you."

Nursey took his stuff, winking at Dex before sneaking off towards the bathroom. He looked like a Pink Panther-esque spy, plastering himself to the wall and looking over his shoulder before booking it to the shower.

Dex's heart ached at the sight of his best friend's silly antics. He was glad he got him like this. He hadn't ruined them, that's what was important. Still, sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what if.

After Nursey's birthday last year he'd let himself pine for a while. But then Chowder had started asking questions, worried about him. He had known he couldn't keep it up. At first, he'd tried to distract himself by diving into any and all work he could get his hands on. Ultimately, that hadn't worked either. He had had to resort to extreme measures: Ransom and Holster's dating algorithm. Delicately calibrated dating system. Whatever. 

He had found himself dating Cindy exactly 3 weeks before he had to tell her. "I'm sorry. I'm getting over someone else and I don't want to string you along."

She hadn't seemed angry, though with her it was hard to tell sometimes. She had set her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Their loss. Thanks for being honest, 'preciate it. Later, Will." Cindy was a woman of very little words. Dex had liked that about her, she was too good for him anyway. He was sorry if he hurt her. He figured they were sorta okay though because a week into summer holidays she had texted him a picture of her dog she had missed so much during the semester. He had answered with a picture of his mom's cats. 

Cindy hadn't been the one, but she had made him realize something important. Maybe there were other people he could be interested in over time. She was one of the main reasons why his freakout after the dibflip had been only slightly overdramatic.

The other main reason, of course, was Lardo. She had let him freak out for exactly two hours before she had sat down on the floor beside him. She'd nudged his shoulder with her own. When he didn't respond, she'd nudged him a little harder.

"Dude. You're freaking me out a little here. You need me to call someone?"

That had finally snapped him out of it. He didn't need people worrying over him. He was fine, really. "No, thanks Lards. I'm fine. Just a bit stressed."

"Seems like you're a little more than stressed."

She had paused, he could tell she was trying to coax him into revealing more. He had shaken his head. "No really. I'm fine." He managed a smile. "I just, kinda hoped. You know. That I'd get dibs after working my butt off."

She had nudged him again. "Nursey deserved them too. You both got this room fair and square."

He swallowed. "Yeah, I know."

Sighing, she had said. " Well dude if you're fine than you should go talk to your new roommate. He was acting chill but we both know he's probably just as freaked as you are. You two aren't exactly known for your cooperation skills."

Dex had nodded. "Yeah, I'll talk to him. Promise."

She had pursed her lips, probably wanting to ask more but not wanting to dive into all his shit either. "Okay. You do that. Now get out of my room. It's not yours yet."

Dex sighed. He played with his phone while Nursey was still in the shower. Lardo had texted him an hour ago, but he hasn't answered yet.

 **Lardo** : take good care of my room boys, I know where to find you

 **Lardo** : have u talked yet

Dex knew it was kind of rude to ignore her, but he knew his answer probably wouldn't satisfy her.

 **me** : we will lards no worries

 **me** : and sort of. we texted a bunch this summer. we're cool

 **Lardo** : aight.

Dex winced. Oh good, now he'd angered Lardo. Oh well, he'd make it up to her by talking Nursey into setting up some ground rules today. 

He played games in his phone until Nursey returned, to keep himself from thinking too much about how sharing a room this year would affect them. 

* * *

Nursey tugged at the collar of his suit. The party was boring as hell. He felt like the people in it were sucking out all the air with all the meaningless smalltalk they were making. If he didn't know how much his mom also hated these parties, he'd be more mad at her for dragging him along to this. But she needed her job, so this is were they were spending New Year's. It was kind of sweet that she'd wanted him here with her to ring in the new year. 

But now of course, he'd lost her to the sea of bland looking boring people. He felt like they were trying to swallow him whole. He decided to go outside for a little air. He'd look for her again later on. 

Once outside, he felt like an individual again. He checked his phone. He had several texts, but his eyes skipped to one in particular. They tended to do that.

 **Dexmeister** : damn I'm bored :p how's your thing going, is it as boring as you thought it'd be?

 **Me, myself and I** : yeah lol. I just went outside to get some air. These boring ass people are hashtag killing me

 **Dexmeister** : omg. Don't die nurse. C would cry so much.

 **Me, myself and I** : :o ur right. You wouldn't care?

 **Dexmeister** : duh, I'd have to comfort Chow. I'm not strong enough for that.

 **Me, myself and I** : yeah ur right, hashtag weak

 **Dexmeister** : -_- 

 **Dexmeister** : so, your night is not going well then?

Nursey paused for a second. Then, fuck it. People felt candid on New Year's. That was a thing right?

 **Me, myself and I** : mhmm, better now though. Miss you

Dex took a full minute to answer, enough for Nursey to regret his honesty. 

 **Dexmeister** : :( sucks, but the night's still young. who knows, things might look up

 **Dexmeister** : miss you too tho

Nursey smiled, his treacherous heart beating harder at Dex's words.

 **Me, myself and I** : yeah, who knows

 **Me, myself and I** : a knight might ride into this party and put me on his white horse to elope

Nursey didn't mention that he imagined Dex on that horse. One, because it was ridiculous. Second, because he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable. 

 **Dexmeister** : only you would think of that

 **Dexmeister** : imagine the horror on everyone's faces though

 **Me, myself and I** : loool, it might kill some of them. or liven up the party

 **Dexmeister** : we must all make sacrifices for the party

 **Me, myself and I:** R &He would be so proud

 **Dexmeister** : I expect them to call any minute 

 **Dexmeister** : I have to head back to the party soon, or my mom will worry that I'm not liking her food.

Huh, so Dex had left his party to talk to him, Nursey thought.

 **Me, myself and I** : no worries bro, say hi to ur family from me

 **Dexmeister** : will do, hug your mom from me

 **Dexmeister** : hope your white knight comes, and if all else fails you can just text me :p

Nursey knew Dex couldn't read his mind through his phone, but he still sensed that Dex might somehow have guessed who his white knight was. Before he could stop himself he sent another text.

 **Me, myself and I** : thanks dexy, knew I could count on you

 **Me, myself and I** : miss you, talk soon

Nursey put his phone away after that and went inside to find his mom. She was probably looking for him by now. 

* * *

Dex had tried to avoid the subject this year. He did not want a repeat of last year. But how could he refuse when Nursey had asked him directly? He hadn't been able to deny Nursey things he asked for, for a while now. So when Nursey had asked him to watch another movie with him on his birthday, of course he'd agreed. Even though it probably wasn't a good idea.

When he arrived in the bedroom, Nursey was putting pillows everyone while running around their room. Or at least what was left of it. Nursey had managed to build a giant blanketfort right there in their room. When he heard Dex enter, he turned around grinning.

"What's all this Nursey? I thought the birthday boy was supposed to let other people prepare the surprises?" Dex looked around the room in awe. 

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Nursey looked at him under his lashes. His hands were wringing the live out of one of the pillows.

Dex realized Nursey was nervous. He was quick to reassure him. "Of course I like it. It looks awesome." He tapped his hand on one of the blanket walls. "Solid structure too."

Nursey grinned at him. "Oh good, I'm glad. I figured we could up the anty a bit this year. Think we're up to it?

Dex held his gaze longer than necessary. "The two of us? I think we're up to anything."

Nursey smirked. "Oh my god. Come here you dork. I swear sometimes you're as bad as Holster and Ransom were with the d-men stuff." Nursey pulled him down, messing his hair up.

Dex let him, grinning up at him. "Alright, alright. What do you have in store for me?"

"Oh, you're in for a treat Dexy. I brought one of my favorite artsy movies for you. It's in black and white." When Dex pulled a face at him, he burst out laughing. "Just kidding. We're watching Miss Congeniality tonight."

Dex blew out a breath. "Oh, thank god."

They finally settled in after that. The movie only played five minutes before Nursey's head was on Dex's shoulder. Dex looked down at him. How soft he looked. How beautiful in the dimmed light coming through the blankets.

Before he even knew what was happening, Dex leaned down to kiss Nursey full on the mouth. He missed a bit, ending up west of Nursey's mouth. It didn't matter though because Nursey was sitting up so he could kiss him right back. Nursey wound his arms around Dex's neck. Dex tasted popcorn on his lips. He wanted to lick it off. So he did. Nursey moaned softly and opened his mouth to him. Dex felt all too eager to deepen the kiss. He licked into Nursey's mouth. After a while, he pulled back slightly sucking at Nursey's lip. 

Dex pulled back further to look Nursey in the eye. He felt pulled apart. Like taffy, stretched out completely. Like the only thing holding him together were Nursey's strong hands on his shoulders. Nursey looked disheveled, but he he was smiling widely at Dex. So wide that it looked like it should hurt. Nursey started to lean in again but Dex gently stopped him by putting a hand over his heart.

Dex licked his lips. He saw Nursey's eye zero in on the movement. Oh god, he had to concentrate or he wouldn't be able to get this out. "Nursey, what are we doing?"

Nursey smiled gently at him, brushing a strand of hair from his forehead. "I believe you were giving me a birthday kiss before you rudely stopped it."

Dex felt a smile tug at his lips. But he wouldn't be deterred. He needed to know. "Nursey." His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Nursey. Please. What are we doing?"

Tipping forward to brush his nose over Dex's, Nursey whispered "What do you want, Will. Tell me."

"I.. I want everything with you."

Nursey's answering smile was almost blinding. "I like you so much. You don't even know. You and me, let's do this yeah? We can..."

Nursey looked like he wanted to say a lot more but Dex had heard enough. He'd hear it all later. He kissed Nursey again, not holding back this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently still on holiday in France, so this was typed up on my phone (which I don't recommend doing. Love yourself). Feel free to let me know if you spot any typos. (I really hope this posts decently though, I've accidentally deleted my draft twice already -_-)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ;)


End file.
